board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Hammond
Biolizard28 80. Robert Hammond How much must you suck to get the bottom spot on a list of 80? This guy was a slimeball, and had, by far, the worst pre-death photo of any victim. http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/hammonwahhh.png Burn. ---- CantFaketheFunk 86. Robert Hammond Another dead guy, only this time... we get a bit of his personality, only to find out that he was a jerk and an ass and pretty much nothing else. Not in the good way, either. ---- Cloud and Squall 59th: Robert Hammond Appearances: 1-4 Favorite Quote: None A defense attorney that's really the answer to Manfred Von Karma's prosecutor. A ruthless defense attorney, who doesn't care about the truth- but cares only about winning. Just like Von Karma, he does everything for himself. And that makes him an interesting character for a victim. It would've been nice to have met him when he was alive. Maybe someone who Maya would try to get as a defense attorney. Though I suppose that'd be out of character, since he technically ruined her mother. He also ruined Yogi's life as well. Would've been really interesting to have Wright meet him at some point to discuss DL-6. Maybe during case 1-2. ---- DNEA 45. Robert Hammond A defence attorney that, from what we hear, turned out to be a complete douchebag. Sounds like an okay guy to me! ---- Naye745 84. Robert Hammond uh he said yanni yogi was temporarily insane so i suppose that makes him better than one guy ---- Paratroopa1 90. Robert Hammond Hey, it's a lawyer. A lawyer so early? Oh right, 'cause Hammond's a jerk. All he did was say Yanni Yogi was crazy and he won the case like that. Then he got shot. Actually, it's funny if you think about it. The way he won that case was totally wrong, but in the end he was actually correct. Not that Yanni was crazy, but that Yanni wasn't the murder. Funny how that works out, I guess. He's still an ass. ---- SSBM_Guy 85. Robert Hammond http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/hammond.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/hammonwahhh.png Case(s): 1-4, DL-6 Whoa. I mean, like, whoa. Nice job, Robert Hammond. You are the worst character in Phoenix Wright. You should be proud. You have, like, nothing. I mean, hell, even Court Records have little stuff on you. Do you even have a name pun? I highly doubt it. You're, like, the only PW character that lacks a name pun. That's amazing. And you're the worst victim, too. Hell, you didn't even get any cool artwork. The only pictures of you are the profile pic and the picture of Yanni shooting you. That is it. Wow. Talk about completely...boring. And lame. Anyways, Mr. Hammond is the victim of Case 1-4. And wow, is he, like, uninteresting. His only backstory is that he was a former defense attorney that defended Yanni in DL-6. That's...about it. Yeah...not very interesting. And seriously. What the HELL is your name pun? I mean, wow. WHAT. Really! And...that's it. ---- transience 79. Robert Hammond - anything DL-6 related automatically gets love from me - unfortunately this guy has nothing else going for him at all ---- WiggumFan267 82. Robert Hammond So the lawyer from DL-6. Not much to say about him. He screwed up Yogi's life, so I guess he was kinda using the win at any cost defender strategy. I don't think this guy is as ******y as you guys all think and he was involved in an awesome case... If there was ever a Prosecutor game, I'd like to go up against Hammond. And his death was pretty interesting, though not really since he didn't get killed on the boat... ---- Leonhart4 101. Robert Hammond The Good: He's involved with DL-6, which is a plus because DL-6 is awesome. The Best: The best part is that, although he basically ruined Yanni Yogi's life, he was right that he wasn't the killer. Kinda ironic in the end, I guess. The Bad: Of course, the way he went about getting Yogi off the hook was bad. He didn't care about Yogi at all. He just wanted to win. He basically was one of the guys who put the wheels for 1-4 in motion. The Worst: Despite being the victim of one of the best cases in the series, he's strangely forgettable. For some reason, I usually associate Gregory Edgeworth with 1-4 before I do Robert Hammond. Plus, he's probably like the least developed character in the series. I mean, we really know nothing about him other than that he was the attorney who got Yogi off the hook. Oh, and what is this? http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/hammonwahhh.png Category:Fictional characters